demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter Beast (Guide)
Introduction This build focuses entirely on fighting other Demigods. If you want to be the top in kills, deaths and kill streak, follow this guide and practice with it. Build The only skills you will need are: Venom Spit, Inner Beast, Diseased Claws, and Enhanced Attributes. Foul Grasp will be picked up only if you need to interrupt demigods that keep trying to teleport away from death. Lvl 1: Venom Spit --Many demigods will try to hide behind towers, this doesn't let them. lvl 2: Diseased Claws --This will slow your enemies drastically. lvl 3: Inner Beast --Move speed and attack speed just help you kill. lvl 4: Venom Spit --Always max this out. lvl 5-20: Keep maxing Venom Spit everytime it's available, otherwise as long as you have taken 1 level of Inner Beast and Diseased claws it's really up to you for what you take. Just stick with those two, Enhanced Attributes or Foul Grasp. Items You should always buy your favor item as the game spirals down to your demigod, which should be a life/regen item. Then as you get closer to your demigod, select the store and get the 10% speed boots. An exact item build is stupid in my opinion since you should be trying to stay in the field and fight for as long as possible. Therefore, don't try to go for a specific item order, just pick one from the below list: Slayer's Wraps 3300 gold, 10 health regen, 30 Damage and Critical Strike Narmoth's Ring 4000 gold, 750 health, 20 health regen, 8% Life Steal Bloodstone Ring 1750 gold, 400 health, 3% Life Steal Hauberk of Life 1750 gold, 600 health, 10 health regen Unbreakable Boots 1500 gold, 600 health, 5 health regen, 800 mana If you can stay in the field long enough to get 10k+ gold then just go to the artifact shop and get something really good. I recommend anything that does alot of damage, has alot of health, or has alot of health regen. Gameplay This build is very simple, you want to kill enemy Demigods. You have enough mana usually for 3 Venom Spits so use them wisely. 90% of the time i get first blood at level 1 by just going up to the first demigod to show his face, using Venom Spit as soon as i'm in range, then i beat on him till he runs, and Venom spit at 200ish health and you get first blood and level 2. Unless you think you can kill a Demigod, don't overcommit into towers/creeps chasing people. You should be spending most of your time capturing flags and killing creeps. Both of those activities take about 2 brain cells to accomplish, so with your others that you aren't using for that you should be watching the map and looking for overextended Demigods. When ambushing your intended target, always try to head towards where he will most likely run to, and then towards the target. This way you are guaranteed to get in melee range and have a chance for your diseased claws to slow him down. If you are against Regulus, Queen or Torch they are all free kills for you. If you can't kill them at will when they overextend, you are doing something drastically different from this guide. However, all 3 of these heroes have the potential for alot of damage so if there is an Oak or a Sedna healing them, don't wait to back off from a losing fight, you should be faster than all of them and if you use my item list, your health regen will keep you up while you back away. For purchasing items/citadel upgrades, your first priority as a hunter is to kill Demigods, so spend the bulk of your cash on the best upgrade you can when you get back to town, then if you have 1-2k left over, go look at the citadel on your way out of town to see if you can help out there too. Never leave town with alot of cash, try to spend down to as close to 0 as you can everytime, and try your best not to make very many trips. To Foul Grasp or not to Foul Grasp Foul Grasp heals you and stuns your opponent. The damage it deals is actually less than beating on them at high levels, so do not consider this a damage ability. If you are facing Demigods that always have a teleport on them and run at the first sign of trouble, or if you are trying to gank a fed Demigod with your allies, then this is the ability for you. Although you're not going to be doing a whole lot of damage during the stun, your allies can maul him freely. Not to mention it's a very short cast time so it's a great teleport interrupt. A note about AoE AoE does nothing for you for killing demigods, it's great for farming and it looks cool killing 10 units at once, but it's wasted points if your goal is to kill your enemy. A Demigod that has spent alot of points into building a large army is usually very weak himself, so remember when ambushing him to wait till there is another army or Demigod taking some of his attention when you run in and just focus your attention on his quick demise. Category:Guides Category:Unclean Beast Guides